Wall Eehto
in " "}} |kanji=ワール・イーヒト |rōmaji=Wāru Īhito |alias=The Adjudicator (審判者 Shinpansha) |race=Machias |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Shoulders |occupation= |previous occupation=Shield of Spriggan Leader of the Wall Squad |team= |previous team=Spriggan 12 Wall Squad |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Weakness |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 452 (puppet) Chapter 461 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 278 (shadowed) Episode 290 (puppet) |game debut= |japanese voice= (puppet) |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Wall Eehto (ワール・イーヒト Wāru Īhito) was a high-tech machine of the Machias raceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 22 that is part of the Alvarez Empire as one of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. His epithet within the empire is "The Adjudicator" (審判者 Shinpansha).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 17 Appearance The real Wall Eehto is a thin, youthful-looking man with medium-length, wavy, messy black hair; his bangs are parted to the left and hang over his left eye. Both of his eyes are very distinct, with unique "eyelashes" that jut out at four points on the outer vertical edges of each eye; his expression is consistently furrowed, and he appears to almost constantly wear a devilish grin that exposes his extremely sharp, pointed teeth. Around his jawline are small silver circles, and his ears are studded with screws.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 9-11 For attire, the real Wall wears orange coveralls with a harness buckled around his chest in the form of a tunic that exposes his metallic shoulders; the collar is black, and around his waist he wears a black belt. On each of his shoulders the symbol of the Alvarez Empire is located upon him, and he wears very long rubber black gloves that extend from all the way up to just below the aforementioned marks. To complete his outfit, Wall wears black rubber boots that reach up to the very top of his thighs. The puppet of Wall, in its human form, resembles a tall, oddly shaped man with unnaturally long arms. It has a rather big, oval-shaped face, small pointy ears and glaring eyes with dark bags underneath them. It is often seen with a mischievous grin and seemingly has no nose. Its hairstyle resembles an antenna; strands of its hair juts upwards, forming one thin mohawk at the top of the head, while the surrounding parts of hair are somewhat cut apart from one other, shaping a distinctive pattern on both of its temples. In regards to clothing, the puppet wears an ensemble consisting of a dark, high-collared open jacket with the sleeves slightly rolled up, over a long, striped sweater and light colored, tight-fitting jeans. The jacket bears an insignia on both sides of the upper chest-region, together resembling the wings of a bird. Around its neck, the puppet adorns a necklace consisting of various unspecified accessories, placed in a particular order. In addition, it also sports a camouflage patterned scarf, as well as round, leopard-print shoes. Personality The puppet is usually shown with a mischievous grin, regardless of the situation he's in, lending credence to his objective and controlled persona. Wall also seems to be conscious of villainous and unjust actions, with him mentioning the sinful act of capturing his majesty's former lover, but nevertheless obliges dutifully. It also expresses the tendency to speak with reference to law and order, dictating at one point that Weakness allows it to conduct prosecution, and said that it was going to "impose the death penalty" upon Freed. The real Wall (in his "impulsive" personality),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Page 17 however, is a maniacal individual who wears a crazed grin and violently cackles at things he finds humorous, including his own comrades' defeat and capture. However, even when he finds things humorless, he still laughs, such as at the prospect of Fairy Tail sullying the name of the Alvarez Empire all by themselves. Wall has also exhibited a degree of arrogance, referring to himself as "the great Wall" and the "Machias tribe elite".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 9-14 What makes Wall remarkable is his ability to, as a Machias, completely rewrite his own personality to better suit his current predicament; in order to ensure his own victory, as the smallest chance existed that his current personality would cause him to lose in a fight against Laxus Dreyar, Wall discarded his carefree persona and adopted one that was "heartless". Said change removed any ounce of frivolity in his character, and reduced him to an emotionless killing machine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 17-19 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Wall is initially mentioned briefly by Marin Hollow during his and Brandish μ's trip to Caracole Island,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 19 and makes his first actual appearance during the meeting of the Spriggan 12, having been summoned by Zeref. Wall remarks about the emperor's intention to reclaim his love interest, Mavis Vermilion, in the form of Fairy Heart, though this statement is dismissed by Zeref, the Dark Mage noting that he only wants the power that dwells inside the Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 17-18 Upon invading Ishgar and reaching Fairy Tail's home town, Magnolia, Wall tears through a part of Freed's Jutsu Shiki barrier, rendering the town able to be entered and entering with his subordinates. Wall claims that Fairy Tail's defenses are way too fragile, before encouraging his affiliates to show the Mage Guild what the Alvarez Empire is capable of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 14-15 After watching his troops being put to sleep by Mirajane in her Seilah-form, Wall takes note of the fact that she used a Curse, Macro, remarking that it is one of Zeref's many toys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Pages 11-12 A tad later, as Ajeel utilizes his Sand World in order to surround the whole town in a massive sandstorm, Wall commends the fact that someone within the enemy troops has forced Ajeel to use his ultimate attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 458, Page 8 When the sandstorm subsides due to Ajeel's defeat, Wall reveals five mechanical soldiers that he created with his Magic, Weakness, that exploit the analyzed weaknesses of his foes. Wall then bounds away to kill Freed and dispel the Jutsu Shiki barrier permanently. In no time at all, the man arrives at the Kardia Cathedral and creates Weakness Soldiers to deal with Evergreen and Bickslow; the soldiers neutralize their primary forms of Magic, but when Evergreen turns her secondary Stone Eyes on Wall and it fails, he transforms into a more mechanical-looking form and reveals himself to be a Machias, not a human. Just after the transformation, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki arrives,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Pages 8-22 and Wall tries to scan him using his Weakness, but finds that Ichiya has too many weaknesses to pinpoint one to specifically abuse, thus causing him momentary confusion. He then reveals to Ichiya that he does not have a nose when the man tries to use his Poison Perfume to kill him, and then subsequently attacks him, but Ichiya responds by utilizing his Thunder Perfume to execute Justice Thunder Men in the hopes of incapacitating the machines with electricity, but Wall reveals his trump card: Voltex Charge; an ability that allows him to absorb electricity to increase his own power and change form. He begins to taunt Freed before resolving to kill him, but he is attacked by Bickslow and Evergreen before batting them away for his Weakness Soldiers to handle. Even when they deal with his soldiers, Wall makes it over to Freed and motions to kill him while he is immobile and keeping the barrier erect, but when Natsu chimes in via Telepathy and tells Freed he can drop his barrier and fight due to the Western Army's destruction, Freed does so. Together with Ichiya, Freed rips through Wall and destroy his body, leaving nothing behind but a laughing head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 2-19 Wall's disembodied head smiles and opens its mouth when Ichiya goes forward and stomps his foot on it, ultimately causing a powerful explosion in an attempt to kill Ichiya and the Thunder God Tribe. The attempt fails, and miles away on Dimaria Yesta's ship off the coast of Hargeon Town, the real Wall Eehto lies on the ground, cackling over the outcome of the battle exceeding his expectation; he mentions to Dimaria that his "doll" was destroyed, though he states that he saw such a thing coming. He says, however, that what he finds really funny is that Ajeel was defeated and Brandish was captured by the enemy, adding that Fairy Tail appears to actually have the ability to fight back. Contrarily, he adds that what he finds isn't funny is such a small guild making fools of them, and constructs a cannon with his Weakness to destroy Fairy Tail. Taking aim, he fires at them accurately from over 400km away, and nearly destroys them, however the Christina airship gets in the way and takes the hit, leaving Wall disappointed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 4-18 Wall, Dimaria and their fleet eventually arrive at Hargeon, where they disembark; Wall laughs as Dimaria tells him she is glad he didn't wipe out Hargeon with his cannon, but he replies that Magnolia was his target. When Dimaria states that she's glad he failed because Brandish is imprisoned there, and that thinking of her being humiliated makes her happy, Wall exclaims his inability to properly understand humans. However, in the face of Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel offering up resistance to the Alvarez invasion, Wall stands with Dimaria, ready to teach the guilds the true might of the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 6-11 In the ensuing chaos, Wall sits back at a distance and locks on to the heads of several Mages, including Beth Vanderwood, and creates missiles with his Weakness that hit most of his targets dead-on, until Kagura destroys the rest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 4-6 The next day, the battle resumes (following the tactical retreat of the Mermaid Heel-Lamia Scale forces), where Wall sits atop a building and laughs in excitement. Upon seeing Fairy Tail members arrive at the site of the battle and take part in the ensuing chaos, Wall notes that they never fail to disappoint, but is taken by surprise when a livid Laxus attacks him as revenge for harming the Thunder God Tribe; Wall snidely retorts that he doesn't know who Laxus is talking about, but is met with another fierce punch, being told to not forget that they're his friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 15-23 Wall quickly recovers from the assault and attacks Laxus with bullets formed from his Weakness, but has his attack diffused with electricity, after which he is struck by a large lightning bolt. Emerging unscathed, Wall compliments Laxus before analyzing him, where he sees his organs polluted with Magical Barrier Particles. Wall morphs his arm to counter Laxus' immense strength and questions how he is alive with all the damage to his innards, but is responded to in kind with a punch, where Laxus claims that how he lives from here on out is what matters. Laughing at the arbitrary word choices that humans make, Wall reminds Laxus that he is immune to lightning and begins to physically pressure him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 2-9 Wall continues to dominate Laxus with his strength, but after being kicked, concludes that with his current "impulsive" personality, a possibility that he will lose to Laxus, who despite being grossly afflicted with poison remains top-tier within Fairy Tail, exists. To overcome this disadvantage, Wall rewrites his personality to "heartless", makes Laxus' elimination his sole directive, and switches to his Assault Mode, whereupon he immediately fires an intense fire blast that narrowly fails to cause Laxus damage. Declaring that next time he won't miss, Wall, in his new form, prepares to kill Laxus, who succumbs to his illness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 15-19 Wall punches Laxus once more, with enough force to send him flying. With Laxus in mid-air, Wall attacks with missiles, an Anti-Matter Laser, and then a railgun; however, he miscalculates, as the latter attack is electric in nature, and rejuvenates Laxus, thus resulting in Wall being struck in retaliation. Attempting to regain his edge by firing energy pellets, Laxus dodges them all and kicks Wall to the ground. As he remarks upon Laxus' strength, he witnesses him collapse under the stress of his Magical Barrier Particle affliction. With the Dragon Slayer immobile, Wall prepares to fire an Etherion blast, but stops when Laxus sets up a Jutsu Shiki; he nullifies it, as his puppet did to the larger barrier before, but winds up curing Laxus of his Magical Barrier Particles. This sends Wall's systems into error and his personality mainframe breaks; Laxus charges at Wall with a punched enhanced with red lightning. Wall reiterates that lightning doesn't work on him, but when he sees that the lightning is an odd color and unanalyzable, Laxus breaks through him, destroying the majority of the Machias' chassis, thus killing him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 2-19 Later, at the Fairy Tail Guild's new location, in order to reunite the Spriggan 12 to face Fairy Tail at the emperor's side, a Historia of Wall (and Bloodman and God Serena) is created, a fact which Wall takes note of. Wall is then told by Neinhart that in order for him to remain "alive", the three Historias need to keep him alive. Awaiting Fairy Tail's next move, Wall then stands alongside the emperor and the entire Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 12-15 Soon after, as Fairy Tail arrives and fights to take back their guild, Wall mobilizes alongside Bloodman, who is attacked by Rogue, whom Wall opts to attack with missiles. However, his missiles are destroyed by Minerva; the appearance of the two Sabertooth Mages excites him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Pages 10-13 Wall then fights Minerva, who physically overpowers him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Page 12 but soon makes a comeback and completely decimates her in overall combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Page 7 Shortly thereafter, Wall falls against her in battle and disappears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 2 Magic and Abilities Weakness ( Wīkunesu): A Magic initially utilized by his puppet to create mechanical soldiers that exploit his enemies' weaknesses,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Pages 16-18 Weakness is a Magic that utilizes the basic processes of Alchemy to form its constructs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Page 3 The real Wall demonstrated the ability to additionally construct extremely complicated, powerful machinery with little to no effort, such as a Jupiter-like cannon,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 13 and even less complicated weapons, which include heat-seeking missiles copper and zinc-infused 9mm bullets, electric-imbued mechanical latches, etc.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Page 7 One of the fundamental abilities of Weakness is to also allow him to examine, with his eyes, the body of the foe in question, which allows him to assess their overall statistics and abilities, as well as even view their internal organs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Page 7 Alternatively, Wall can also use his Weakness as a visual aid for attacking with his created products by locking on to targets that are within an adequate firing distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 4 *'Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon' (超長距離 魔導砲 Chō Chōkyori Anchimateriaru Madōhō): Wall constructs an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters; the cannon comes with a magical targeting scope that allows Wall to accurately aim no less than 400km away from his current location. The size of the beam is enormous (roughly half the size of the hull of the Christina), and it travels extremely fast; the members of Fairy Tail were afraid that the cannon was going to completely eradicate the guild. Although the beam did not hit its target, it proved itself powerful enough to completely destroy Blue Pegasus' Magic Bomber.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 13-18 *'Railgun' (レールガン Rērugan): Wall alchemically creates a large, albeit slim, railgun that manifests itself and floats above his back. Said railgun is capable of firing a devastating payload of electricity at the target in question, however, the full extents of the damages it could have caused are unknown, as the payload was fired against a Lightning Dragon Slayer and immediately consumed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 5-6 Magical Barrier Particle Nullification: Wall has the ability to nullify and thus erase magical barriers, most notably Jutsu Shiki-type barriers. When doing so, not just the targeted barrier itself, but absolutely each and every kind of Magical Barrier Particle within such force-field is deleted as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 12 Machias Physiology: Like the Machias puppet created serving under him, Wall has the ability to change his basic physique, with the added option, however, of only adjusting parts of his body to meet certain needs, such as his arms to compensate for, and match, the overwhelming physical strength Laxus Dreyar possesses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 7-9 This change is not limited to his arms, and even stretches to his entire body and personality itself. *'Assault Mode' (アサルトモード Asaruto Mōdo): Owing to his status as a Machias, Wall can change form in a manner similar to his puppet by redistributing the allocated flow of his Magic Power; such a change comes with the intended side-effect of altering his personality, turning him into a more menacing, emotionally distant character with a personality type he dubs as "heartless", directly contrasting his default "impulsive" character. Upon entering this mode, Wall's appearance changes drastically, giving him a more robot-like appearance, covering him in a mechanical battle suit, complete with palms capable of launching fireballs and energy orbs, as well as what appears to be firearm-mounted wings, alongside facial armor. **'Magical Confinement Fusion': Wall ignites a nuclear fusion process where he generates massive amount of energy via plasma heated and confined in a Magical Field. Fairy Tail Chapter 472, page 17Fairy Tail Volume 55, Page 165 **'Fire Blasts': Capable of being launched from the focal point of his palm, these fireballs are incredibly fast and dangerous, and when they ultimately explode, cover a radius that is roughly the size of Hargeon Port itself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Page 18 **'Flight': The firearm-mounted wings shoot out jet-like stream that allows Wall to fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 2-3 **'Missiles' (ミサイル Misairu): From the pack mounted on his back, Wall, after confirming the sure-hit of his missiles, launches them at his target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Page 4 **'Anti-Matter Laser' (対物レーザー Taibutsu Rēzā): Wall's wrist disassembles itself, revealing a small, albeit powerful cannon that fires a laser.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 4-5 **'Etherion' (エーテリオン Ēterion): By equipping explosions made from Ethernano while diverting all Magic Power to his cannon, Wall purports himself capable of firing Etherion itself, and even prepped it for the eradication of his target, but ended up desisting, as firing inside the just-created Jutsu Shiki barrier risked harming Wall himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 10-11 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Wall is extremely adept at close combat as well as he is at his long-range proficiency. When he transforms his arm into a more bulky, bionic one he is able to not only parry someone as strong as Laxus, but to also powerfully blow him back when the Machia strikes the latter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 7-14 Immense Durability: Whether due to his status as a machine or otherwise, Wall has exhibited extreme amounts of durability, taking several extremely powerful hits from the immensely strong Laxus with no visible damage or other detriments to his person.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 2-3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 16-17 However, it should be noted that Laxus' strikes were all imbued with lightning (which Wall is immune to), a factor that may attribute to his overall lack of impediment. Even with immunity, he still withstood Laxus' physical strikes with little to no injury.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 8-9 Electrical Immunity: Wall, like his puppet, is completely immune to electricity, however, by contrast, he is incapable of absorbing via a feature similar to Voltex Charge, and instead just exhibits a visual and general non-effectance, regardless of the actual strength of the lightning in question.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 22-23 Immense Magic Power: As one of the Spriggan 12, Wall has incredible Magic Power; great enough for Brandish μ, a fellow Shield capable of toppling entire countries all by herselfFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-12 and has Magic Power greater than Makarov Dreyar and supposedly the remaining Wizard Saints,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 to comment that Wall was of similar strength to her,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 25 and to be no less than equal to the power of Ishgar's mightiest Mage: God Serena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 19-20 Equipment Machias Doll: Wall created a "puppet" in the form of a Machias Doll that he uses to do his bidding,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 11 such as attending meetings, and even leading war assaults. The doll has the ability to change its shape from the tall, round man to a thinner, more machine-like appearance, complete with visible power core, bolts, screws, joints and even stacks to release steam mounted on the back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 21 *'Magical Barrier Particle Nullification': Just like the original Wall, the puppet possesses the power to erase from existence the whole of or parts of magical barriers by negating specifically Magical Barrier Particles (the barrier's strength determining how much of such barrier he can actually destroy).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Pages 12 This was demonstrated when the puppet tore a large hole in Freed's enormous Jutsu Shiki barrier covering the entirety of Magnolia, allowing it and its troops to enter the town unscathed, having remarked such feat to have been easily done,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 15 but saw the need to confront Freed himself directly to fully negate the barrier. *'Weakness' ( Wīkunesu): The puppet can use the same Magic as its creator, and uses it to specifically create machine soldiers that exploit its enemies' weaknesses and short-comings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 13 :*'Weakness Creation' ( 生成 Wīkunesu Sēsē): Using his Magic, Wall creates machines that specialize in taking down a specific person, based on their weaknesses. *'Voltex Charge' (ボルテックスチャージ Borutekkusu Chāji): A technique that enables Wall's puppet to freely convert and use electrical energy in order to create a large-scaled electrical explosion, which, in turn, allows him to enhance and augment his strength and completely alter his shape and figure. This ability makes the puppet completely immune to electricity, and the Thunder God Tribe even noted that this ability renders even lightning as powerful as Laxus' absolutely useless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 8-11 *'Immense Magic Power': The puppet has an immense amount of Magic Power all by itself; great enough for Makarov Dreyar to think that it was one of the Spriggan 12 by merely judging its nearby presence. Trivia *His name is a pun on the Japanese phrase "warui hito", which means "bad person". According to Kodansha, the English approximation of his name would be "Vill Inn" ("villain") or something similar.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 53, Page 194 Quotes *(To Emperor Spriggan): "In other words, our target is the body of your former lover. If this is to become some deeply sinful act..." *(To Bickslow and Evergreen): "The good and bad of humanity... I have the power to see through it all, I do."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Page 14 *(To Dimaria Yesta): "I am the elite Machias, Wall-sama! Never underestimate me!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 14 Battles & Events *Thunder God Tribe & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Wall Eehto *Laxus Dreyar vs. Wall Eehto *Minerva Orland vs. Wall Eehto (Historia) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Members of Spriggan 12 Category:Deceased